Many users utilize various devices to obtain route information from a route provider. In an example, a user may utilize a smart phone to obtain driving directions to a nearby restaurant. In another example, a user may utilize a vehicle navigation device to obtain a map populated with driving directions to an amusement park. The route provider may be able to provide relatively more accurate and efficient routes to users if the route provider has information relating to traffic volumes, flow rates, congestion, accidents, traffic obstructions, etc. Traffic volume and flow rates may be identified from probe flow rate information derived from locational information, from probe vehicles, such as time stamped global positioning system (GPS) coordinates. Unfortunately, the probe flow rate information may merely represent a small portion of the actual vehicles on the road. For example, less than 2% of the vehicles may provide probe flow rate information for a road segment, and thus the probe flow rate information may need to be scaled to the total amount of traffic. However, the total amount of traffic may be unknown, and thus the scale factor may be imprecise. If relatively more accurate traffic volume and flow rate information could be identified, then city planning, measurement of business activity, the flow of demographic groups, travel route planning, and/or other information may be more accurately determined.